Polish
by Lycole
Summary: Soundwave is feeling down, and Rumble wants to make his boss feel better. Warning: Slash, size differences, spark sharing, wire interfacing.


**Title:** Polish  
**Author:** Scarlet Bruiser  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Series:** Transformers G1  
**Characters:** Soundwave/Rumble  
**Warnings:** Wire-interfacing, spark sharing, robotics, size difference, emoness  
**Summary:** Soundwave is feeling down, and Rumble wants to make his boss feel better.  
**Author's Notes: **Please don't think me lazy for what I did with Soundwave's speech patterns. I write him both ways, but in this fic we only see him with Rumble, so they other manner of speech doesn't make sense according to my logic.

Written for Tailbone because I 3 her! And because we're doing a trade.

Appreciation came sparingly from the Decepticon leader. Once in a while, Megatron would toss a "good work" around here or there, extra rations of energon were given, and small allowances were made. It was morale boosting, unless the cons thought too hard about why he was doing it, the why usually being to make another feel inferior. This didn't honestly seem to bother many of them, and being a Decepticon was a cutthroat business with everyone always trying to upstage the other.

Soundwave had accepted that there was no pure praise many vorns ago, and like the others, he'd chosen to move on.

Unlike the other Decepticons, the communications bot had others he looked after, even cared about. His cassettes were more than his soldiers, they were his family. When they were messed with, not only did Soundwave notice, he felt it in his core.

He knew their ins and their outs, every quirk, every detail of them. If any of the cassettecons was acting even a touch off, Soundwave knew. He knew what it meant when Rumble was either not quite as snappy as usual, or snappier, when Ravage's tail hung a notch lower, or twitched in a particular way, when Lazerbeak preened himself compulsively, or avoided his shoulder. The small things that none of the other Decepticons would notice, but none of it eluded Soundwave.

As an alternative to praise, Soundwave had adapted to the idea that the best praise was that of a job well done, and not a verbal or material recognition. When a plan he'd devised went off without a hitch, it was his greatest victory, and he didn't need anyone else to tell him that. Plans going awry were never taken too much to spark; a good adversary was part of a good war, and the communications bot found he could respect the Autobots when they found loopholes, most of the time. Protecting and serving Megatron was one of his guilty pleasures, and serving him made Soundwave happy, at least a bit.

So it was understandable the communication-bot's frustrations when the leader did something blatantly against his best interests. One such offense that had Soundwave nearly out of his processor was the acceptance of Starscream's betrayal time and time again. It was Soundwave's biggest pet peeve, and when it happened, he was in a dour mood for cycles.

The Cassetticons could always tell when something was wrong with their boss, but they had a slight advantage. Because they were formatted specifically for him, the cassetticons heard a part of Soundwave that normal bots couldn't. They understood him intimately, in actions and words, and sometimes neither was needed for communication.

Rumble approached Soundwave as the cassette player sat deep in thought on his berth. Behind their visors optics met, though no one would know it. A moment of silence passed between them before the purple mini-con finally made a move, climbing into his master's lap and leaning against the glass of his chest plate.

A soft sigh escaped them simultaneously as Soundwave draped an arm across his cassette and relaxed, leaning his weight on his other servo behind him on the berth.

They remained like this for a few breems, neither speaking verbally. A few light touches were exchanged, a stroke of the helm or servo, reassuring things. Soundwave found his servo in both of Rumble's, the other looking him over from the digit tips to his forearm, then further up until he was staring at the glass housing he usually resided behind. He frowned in thought for a moment, squinting to see through the dirty glass at the prone form of Laserbeak inside. That was when he had an idea.

"Be back in a nanoklik, boss!" He announced, hopping down and exiting the room like a kid with a surprise for their parent. He returned a few breems later with a moderate-sized wooden box. Behind the visor, Soundwave quirked an optic rim, wondering if he should question the origins of this box.

"Don't ask," Rumble cut in, confirming Soundwave's suspicions that it was stolen. "Lie back, and close your optics."

Another soft sigh escaped the communications bot, but he did as he was told wearily, straightening himself on the berth and laying flat on his back, the off lining his optics. The sound could be heard of the box opening, the lid set aside, and the contents shuffled around. A weight became present on the berth as Rumble climbed up next to Soundwave. He nearly sat straight up at the feeling and sound of a liquid being sprayed on his chest plate, optics onlining as he turned his head to look at Rumble. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning you up. You look like a mess, no offense," he said as he wiped the glass cleaner around, then off with a rag that had been in the box.

"That is unnecessary," came the protest, but it went ignored as Rumble continued his work.

"There they are!" The purple mech was practically beaming as he looked through the clean glass at the interior.

Soundwave sighed and rolled his optics, but a smile ghosted his lips beneath his mask. "Thank you."

"Not done yet. Close your optics and relax, will ya?"

Once again, optics offlined, and the bot relaxed. The bottle was set aside, and after a moment the sound of a jar opening could be heard. It was tempting to peek, but Soundwave chose to keep playing along and let his companion surprise him with whatever it was.

Something touched his left shoulder, something that felt moderately sticky. It was gently rubbed away from the radius in slow, circular, rhythmic motions. The feeling was so hypnotizing and relaxing that I didn't occur to him until a few minutes later that he should look to see what was being done. Rumble was rubbing the substance over Soundwave's chest by this point, around the glass casing carefully, a content, focused smile on his lip components as he worked. The places he'd finished now had a distinctive shine, and after looking around a bit, Soundwave spotted a can of polish.

Silent gratitude pulsed through their link as Soundwave simply relaxed into the touch, optics dimming comfortably.

"What's got you so tense today?" Rumble asked after quite a while, having finished the chest and both arms, now working his way down the abdomen.

A heavy sigh escaped Soundwave's vents, and he shook his head slowly. "Megatron falling for Starscream's crocodile tears and fake apologies… again. Nothing new."

"Megatron's an idiot. Any smart bot would listen to you," Rumble grumbled protectively.

"Or simply be intelligent enough not to fall for it," Soundwave shrugged.

"That too," came the agreeance as Rumble shifted his position so he could start rubbing at his boss's hips.

It came to Soundwave's attention that every so often Rumble's small, nimble digits would slip between his armor plating and briefly stroke the sensitive under wiring every so often. In fact, it was becoming more and more frequent, and more and more deliberate. Their optics met, and the mischievous smirk on Rumble's faceplate was unmistakable. One very deliberate servo travelled up the inside of the white thigh, still fulfilling the task of polishing, but at the same time on a very different mission.

Teasing digits played over the large white panel coverings on the larger mech's pelvis, tracing the outline of each already-polished surface. "C'mon, Boss. Let me do it. You gotta relax, and this is the best way," Rumble cut into the moment before Soundwave could, sensing the larger bot's hesitation. It wasn't as though they'd never interfaced before; it was just something Soundwave was naturally hesitant to do, especially with his subordinates. Though it did strengthen their bond…

"Alright," he conceded after a moment. The larger mech sat up, pulling the smaller into his lap. A slight grinding of gears was heard as his faceplate split and slid back into its place in his helm, revealing a rarely seen mouth. Rumble purred eagerly at the sight, his legs on either side of Soundwave's waist as he tilted his face up, craning his neck to get closer as he wrapped his arms around his boss's neck, trying to pull him down. For his part, Soundwave was happy to oblige and leaned in.

His lip components met Rumble's in a feather-light brush at first, teasing and eliciting a whimper from the smaller mech, staying just far enough that Rumble couldn't push himself up into a full kiss.

"Mmmm, Boss," Rumble whined, trying to pull himself to to Soundwave's mouth. "C'mon…"

A hint of an amused smirk played over the comm bot's lip components, and he finally pressed one large arm against the smaller bot's back to pull him close and push him up and dipped in to press his mouth against Rumble's, giving the smaller bot the kiss he craved. Their glossa met in Rumble's mouth, Soundwave taking the initiative, twisting and curling over one another in a playful courting game. Their mouth play continued for a few minutes longer, Soundwave's free servo stroking over his cassette's shoulders sensually. With his weight supported, Rumble risked removing one arm from Soundwave's neck to cup his cheek, thumbs stroking over the smooth metal it could easily access.

Even through the confines of their chest plates, both mechs could feel the other's spark pulsing, almost aching for the unrestrained energy of the other. And finally, both were eager and on edge enough to nearly need to do something about it. The kiss was broken, and Soundwave lowered his subordinate back to his lap. Working around the smaller frame, he opened his own interfacing panel and withdrew wires as Rumble mimicked the action, removing his own panel to expose his ports. Soundwave deftly reached between purple thighs to plug the cables into the correct ports. As soon as the interface was open, Rumble was already trying to rush him with his pleasure and desire. Patiently, the feelings were subdued, and Soundwave pushed a sense of patience and pace upon the smaller bot. There was resistance, but after a moment Rumble conceded, and instead used the link to send dirty thoughts to the larger bot.

On a normal basis, a roll of the optics would have been in order for this, but in the heat of the moment, Soundwave merely allowed it and continued his work. The next step was to open his armor, but through the surges of passion and perversion, it was no easy task. Showing his mastery of thought, he completely blocked Rumble for one frustrating minute as he unclasped his own locks, allowing the hatch just below his tape deck to slide open. As he was completing his own commands, he reached through the interface he held with Rumble and executed the commands in the smaller bot to mimic the action, his chest plate sliding open in much the same fashion as his commander's.

With the outer barrier gone, they were left with only the spark chamber walls, and dual processes completed simultaneously to remove even that boundary. Rumble was bathed in the sharp, yet warm pulsing light of Soundwave's spark, and with the necessary actions complete, his control was returned, as was his ability to send his perverse urges and images to his partner.

A tentative servo lifted, tracing first around the edges of the crystal spark shell, then boldly moving over it, digits just grazing the surface. A soft moan escaped Soundwave as he sat back for a moment, supported on one servo on the berth, head tilted back a touch and optics dimmed behind his visor. Smirking in contentment at the reaction, Rumble grew bolder still and leaned in to kiss where his digits had been nanokliks before. A shiver ran down the large mech's frame as the small glossa slipped from between Rumble's lip components to trace around and over the spark shell much as he'd just done with his digits, yet somehow it was magnified exponentially.

"Oh yeah, you like that?" Rumble purred in a positively dirty tone as a wild rush of pleasure surged into him through their interface, and he shivered himself before going right back at it.

Enough was enough, and Soundwave grabbed the small mech to press their spark chambers together, but paused. He regained control over himself and instead moved to lay Rumble flat on his back on the berth, much to his dismay and whining vocal protests. Soundwave remained close, as he had to due to the cable links, and arranged himself over Rumble, pressing the smaller bot into the berth slightly with a heated kiss, finally returning his own dirty thought as payback to Rumble. By the time the kiss was broken, Rumble's cooling fans were audibly in overdrive, while Soundwave's were simply working at their normal capacity, despite the mini bot's best efforts. A satisfied smirk played briefly over the larger mech's lips as he watched Rumble panting heavily through his vents below him.

"Nnn, Bossss," he moaned with a whine in his vocals. "Please…? I really need ya."

It occurred that Soundwave should hold back and let Rumble feel the need for a bit longer, just to display his dominance. It was his pace they would move at, not Rumble's. Soundwave was the boss, not Rumble. But even as the thoughts flitted through his processor, Soundwave knew it wasn't right. He wanted to please his subordinate, not punish him for any reason.

Larger digits briefly danced over the smaller spark crystal, gaining a moan from the owner, and finally Soundwave gave in. Positioning himself precariously over Rumble, he aligned their sparks, and slowly, gently lowered himself down. There was no real danger of Soundwave crushing Rumble, after all he was build to deconstruction, and as such he was of a very sturdy mold. The issue of comfort still remained, and while he allowed his legs to rest completely on the berth between Rumble's own widespread ones, he supported the weight of his upper portion on his forearms.

They reached their resting position with only a hair's width between their spark crystals, and even before they began their exchange, energy and pleasure flowed between them through the natural pulse of their sparks. It hardly took Rumble half a nanoklik to realize they were close enough to start, and he began by sending a strong pulse of energy into the larger spark above him. In turn, Soundwave did the same, gauging his pulses so as not to overload the much smaller spark below his. It was clear, though, that Rumble was showing no restraint whatsoever.

Each pulse sent a ripple of pleasure through their sensory nets, lighting it up in nearly unnatural ways. Their energies mingled and mixed, pushed against each other and sometimes dispersed harmlessly. A heavy static filled the air, enhancing the atmosphere and aiding the travelling waves of energy. Through their uplink, they could feel their partners' pleasures as a shadow, and it mixed in their systems to send light up their pleasure centers even further.

There was only so much a bot could take, and as they got further into the act, Soundwave's control began slipping. The extra energy he began receiving set Rumble over the edge, and with a loud, pleasure-filled cry he spark exploded with light and energy, dispersing his overload into the air and into Soundwave. Rumble's extra output combined with the surge of unrestrained pleasure through their uplink sent Soundwave to his overload, and at the same time he lost control over the filter he was keeping on the interfacing in favor of sitting up suddenly to disperse his charge into the air rather than risk sending the intense wave into Rumble. However, the smaller bot received an unrestrained dose of his commander's pleasure, on top of his own fading pleasure, and his limbs twitched as he cried out in an echo of his overload.

With his energies safely dispersed, Soundwave lowered himself on the berth beside the clearly overheated Rumble, his own cooling fans working far harder than they were ever intended to in order to cool down his own large frame. They both lay in relative silence, enjoying as the last lingering pleasure faded slowly all through their overcharged sensory systems.

Breems passed before either could find the will or energy to move, and it was Rumble who finally disconnected their interfacing cables, replacing his own panel and closing his chest plate before slipping off the berth. Soundwave watched with hazy amusement while closing himself up as the mini bot walked over to the discarded jar of polish and climbed back onto the berth with it, continuing the job they'd abandon.

"Thank you, Rumble," Soundwave purred as he allowed the attention to continue.

"Anything for you, Boss."

Another moment of silence as their cooling fans shut off now, then it was broken.

"... Where _did_ the polish come from?" Soundwave asked hesitantly.

A self-satisfied grin lit up Rumble's face as he worked for a moment more before answering. "Starscream's quarters."

Suddenly the polishing he was receiving felt in part something like sweet revenge to Soundwave.


End file.
